


维吉尔的小秘密

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante♀, DmCD, F/M, Incest, Twincest, mVmD, 性转, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils
Summary: 不要太宠妹妹呀w





	维吉尔的小秘密

　　“你觉得我脏么？”但丁突然推开维吉尔问道。

　　“脏？”维吉尔迷惑地看她，“需要先洗澡吗？”

　　“我是说，”但丁对着两人光溜溜的身体点了下头，“我和很多乱七八糟的人睡过，你不介意吗？”

　　“你是不是听那个谁说了我有洁癖？”维吉尔捏住她的下巴，脸上是不可捉摸的笑容，“是，我是有洁癖没错，不过你是特别的。”

　　但丁还想问，被维吉尔按住了嘴唇。

　　“当然如果你现在出去鬼混，我就不只是介意了。”他的拇指轻轻符抚摸着她的唇瓣，压下去触碰到她的舌头，“我会做一些很过分的事来惩罚你。其实我也睡过很多乱七八糟的人，你呢，介意吗？”

　　但丁咬住他的手指甩向一边，整个人爬到他身上趴在他怀里，她亲了亲他，手指掐着他的乳头说：“如果你是只毛都没长齐的雏，我会毫不留情地把你从床上踢下去。”

　　维吉尔勾起嘴角。

　　“还好我阅人无数？”他翻身把她按在身下，吻得她呼吸困难满脸通红。他跟她耳鬓厮磨，亲吻她的耳朵，舌尖挑逗耳垂，揉捏她的乳房，另一只手滑向越发火热的身下。

　　但丁娇喘连连：“你印象最深的一次是和谁？”

　　“和你啊，第一次。”

　　“嗯～那在找到我之前呢，除了我之外。”

　　维吉尔撑起身体，皱着眉说：“一定要在这种时候聊这个吗？”

　　“嚯嚯，看来阴影很深啊，”但丁嗅到了八卦的味道，她环住他的脖子，撒娇道，“讲来听听嘛～”

　　兴致全无。维吉尔叹了口气，从但丁身上下来坐到一边。但丁看着他的背影，突然觉得应该给他点支烟来配合气氛。

　　他只是坐着，并不说话。

　　“不能讲？”

　　“不是不能讲……”

　　“那就讲啊。”

　　“是……一个女钢琴家。”

　　“叫什么名字？”

　　“你问那么多干嘛。”

　　“说嘛，我又不会去找她麻烦。”

　　“卡洛琳。”

　　但丁拿起手机开始在搜索引擎上查找名叫卡洛琳的美女钢琴家，“你继续说，那天发生了什么？”

　　维吉尔又叹了口气，很不情愿地继续往下讲。

　　“她邀请我去她家吃饭，我们喝了一点酒，然后……”

　　“然后？”但丁的手指划过屏幕，排除掉两个年纪不合格的，还剩下一个红发的年轻女人。

　　“然后还能怎样……”维吉尔好像很痛苦，不想继续讲。

　　但丁翻看网上那些卡洛琳的照片，觉得那女人看起来也没什么特别的，不就胸是胸腰是腰，也没多个鼻子少个眼睛，她努努嘴把手机扔到了一边。

　　维吉尔半天没讲话，但丁踢了踢他的屁股，“哎呀，你们到底做了没？”

　　“应该算……做了吧。”他干巴巴地回答。

　　“什么叫应该？做了就是做了，没做就是没做啊？”

　　维吉尔深吸了一口气，接着才说：“我们在她的钢琴旁边做，做着做着她突然喊停，说有了灵感要赶紧记下来，然后她就开始弹钢琴……我还插在里面呢！”

　　看着兄长满是无语绝望的脸，但丁忍住笑问，“然后呢？”

　　“她说没关系，你继续！”维吉尔用手盖住脸，“谁他妈能继续啊！”

　　都爆粗口了，看来问题十分严重。

　　但丁扒着维吉尔的胳膊小心翼翼地问：“所以……你……软了？”

　　这次维吉尔没有回答。

　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！”但丁爆发出惊世骇俗毁天灭地的大笑，她用力地捶着枕头，“太可怜了！！！太可怜了！！！！”

　　维吉尔大概已经有点破罐破摔自暴自弃了，说：“她后来把那首曲子出版了，嗯，还送了一张特别定制的黑胶碟给我。”

　　但丁笑得缺氧整个人瘫在床上抽抽，她抹了抹笑出来的眼泪跟口水，说：“那你现在是不是听到那首曲子就会不行啊？”

　　维吉尔回头瞪了她一眼，眼神充满杀气。

　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”但丁再次笑得失去自理能力，她艰难地抓起手机，指着上面的页面说，“快，快告诉我哈哈哈哈哈是哪一首啊哈哈哈哈……”

　　“你看我今天怎么收拾你。”

　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！别难过，人生路上总是会遇到几个奇葩的哈哈哈哈哈……你也不是毫无收获不是吗哈哈哈哈哈……”

　　“但丁！”维吉尔按住把自己包裹在被子里笑得上气不接下气的但丁，明明对方毫无还手之力，自己却无从下手。

　　但丁笑得快要死掉了，努力爬起来挂到维吉尔身上抱住消沉的他，“哈哈哈哈我错了哈哈哈哈……你现在能硬起来吗？哈哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈我不闹了，要是你对着我也硬不起来就不好玩了哈哈哈哈哈……可是真的好好笑啊哈哈哈哈……”

　　天哪。真的是噩梦。

　　维吉尔自己也忍不住笑了。


End file.
